Conventional flame retardant structures for electronic components are typically made of two types. One type of flame retardant structures is made of metal, the flame retardant structure is a whole metal shell which is expensive and heavy. Another type of flame retardant structures is made of plastic which is easily melted when heated. The flame retardant structure made of plastic is not having a part to guide the plastic flowing in a proper position, and an electronic component maybe not protected by the flame retardant structures. Therefore, the flame retardant structures can not protect the electronic component exposed outside.